Sin titulo
by Mafu chan
Summary: No preguntes y sigue leyendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: este fic será hecho en colaboración con una amiga (pon mi nombre :v) se llama Lorena v:**

 **Advertencias: No hay, chingao. Sólo sigue leyendo.**

 **Disclaimer: ni Zootopia , ni ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen, sino a la sensual compañía Disney , ya no pueden demandarnos , perras. Bv**

 **Cap 1 :**

 **En un día como cualquier otro en la gran y hermosa ciudad de Zootopia , una conejita como todos los días se levantó de su cama llena de energía , se puso su uniforme de la policía, pulió su placa, tomó sus llaves y… por un segundo miro aquel repelente para zorros y rió levemente. Tenía 2 meses que su mejor amigo y el animal en el que más confiaba era un zorro… ¿quien lo diria? una coneja y un zorro, compañeros, amigos , trabajando en la policía , nadie jamás lo hubiera pensado. Pero, aquel zorro fuera de lo que intentara aparentar era un alma realmente noble. Finalmente Judy salió de su pequeño apartamento escuchando las discusiones de sus vecinos para encaminarse a su trabajo.**

 **En otra parte de la ciudad un zorro seguía tumbado en su cama , meneando su cola de un lado a otro deseando que el tiempo se detuviera para poder dormir un poco...solo un poco más. Resignado, levantó su rostro con desgano, se sentó en la cama estirándose , se puso el uniforme con cierto fastidio , miró su placa por unos momentos y suspiró alegremente, después desvió su mirada hacia una pequeña zanahoria, comenzó a reir por lo bajo, esa pequeña plaga (?) había logrado cambiar su vida con ese maldito lapicero - a hacer un mundo mejor ¿no?- dijo antes de salir del departamento con esa sonrisa relajada que lo caracterizaba.**

 **Nick WIlde llegó a la comisaría, saludando a todo oficial que encontraba, algunos le regresaban el saludo con una sonrisa en la cara , otros fingían no haberlo escuchado, a pesar de que prácticamente había salvado la ciudad junto a Judy, seguían...algunas personas seguían desconfiando de él, pero ¿por qué? En el fondo sabía que era por el simple hecho de ser un zorro…pero no le importaba mucho, mientras quien de verdad importa siga confiando en él.**

 **Entró a la sala donde se reunían cada mañana para encontrarse a casi todos los oficiales en sus respectivos lugares, entre ellos estaba Judy, sentada en la silla que ambos compartían debido a que en comparación con los demás eran bastante pequeños. Nick subió a la silla para encontrarse con la pequeña oficial.**

 **-Hey, zanahorias- dijo en forma de saludo -¿uh? ¡Nick! hola, llegas tarde- dijo ella mirándolo bastante calmada, demasiado , incluso se veía con desgano, ya saben ella era super energética y eso, -¿tarde? pero si "búfalo malacara" aun no lleg…- Nick fue bruscamente interrumpido por el alboroto típico de los animales causado por la entrada de su jefe. El imponente búfalo se colocó en el estrado y con su grave voz comenzó a dar las instrucciones del dia : -hay un asunto de suma importancia , en nuestra ciudad, en la ciudad que debemos proteger hubo un asesinato, este caso será asignado a nuestra mejor agente Judy Hopps-. La conejita miró con intriga a su jefe y éste prosiguió: -Ve por el informe Hopps, tú y tu compañero pueden retirarse-.**

 **Después de ir por el informe se dirigieron a la escena del crimen -Zanahorias …- dijo Nick mientras la miraba -¿que? y ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas Zanahorias, Nick- respondió la conejita mientras caminaba de forma decidida. -jaja nada Za-na-ho-rias-La pequeña charla fue detenida al llegar al lugar del asesinato… quien sea que lo haya hecho estaba realmente enfermo.**

 **La madriguera de la víctima parecía estar en orden. Las paredes eran naranjas, las cortinas color verde estaban corridas, la sala y los muebles no presentaban daños, la cocina estaba en orden y las zanahorias seguían en su lugar. Sólo les faltaba inspeccionar el baño y la habitación de la presunta víctima. Al entrar a la habitación, la primera reacción de Judy fue vomitar. Lo que antes fue un conejo ahora era una deforme masa de carne sanguinolenta, la cual presentaba los primeros signos de descomposición. Sólo tenía una pata todavía unida a lo que parecía ser el cuerpo. El resto de las extremidades yacían en el suelo cual rompecabezas del diablo. Las cortinas estaban hechas jirones y las sábanas estaban llenas de sangre. No habían huellas, ni pelo o el arma homicida. Tampoco se encontraba la cabeza ni la piel.**

 **Nick tuvo que entrar al baño. Una vez que estuvo adentro, lo primero que vió fue una cabeza con tonos violáceos a verdosos colgando de la regadera. La sangre escurría por la regadera hasta llegar a la tina, poco a poco llenándose de ese líquido escarlata. Un ojo flotaba entre toda la sangre y mierda. La cabeza tampoco tenía piel y una de las orejas había sido arrancada…**

 **Sigan leyendo esta imbecilidad placs V:**

 **ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

Notas: disfruten el cap?

Advertencias: ¿les gusta la carne de conejo? Yo he escuchado que no sabe tan mal.

Disclaimer: Zootopia no nos pertenece , ni ninguno de los personajes :v

Capítulo 2

Nick examinó la escena por unos momentos y se dio la vuelta para buscar a su compañera, pero no estaba. Salió del baño y comenzó a buscarla por la habitación... ¿y si el maldito enfermo seguía ahí? ¿Y si Judy sufría el mismo destino que aquel desafortunado conejo? -¡¿Zanahorias?! ¡Hey! - el zorro salió con un nudo en la garganta de aquella habitación. Su mirada se relajó al ver a la conejita sentada en la sala, así que dio un hondo suspiro y se dirigió a ella rápidamente. Judy estaba abrazando sus piernas y su mirada estaba perdida. Cuando Nick se acercó, ella se quebró y comenzó a llorar.

Él intentó decir algo, pero su hocico se cerró abruptamente. No sabía qué decir, así que se quedó parado como idiota observándola.

Después de un breve instante, Nick Wilde simplemente se limitó a abrazar a Judy de manera protectora, pero el llanto no se detenía, por lo cual comenzó a buscar su teléfono para llamar al jefe Bogo, y adivinen ; lo había olvidado en casa

. -Hey, vamos. Salgamos de aquí…- le dijo sacudiéndola un poco, pero ella seguía sin reaccionar. -¿Traes tu teléfono?- dijo con un nuevo intento de hacer que volviera a la realidad, pero Judy simplemente asintió y con las manos temblorosas le dio el celular a Nick, aun sin hacer contacto visual. Nick prendió el teléfono y se alegró un poco al notar que el fondo de Judy era una foto de ellos dos abrazados. Marcó rápidamente el número de su jefe . -¿hola?- dijo el zorro con un tono entre decidido y preocupado . -¿Qué pasa, oficial Wilde?- respondió el búfalo con su grave voz. -Esta ...uh ¿escena? ummh es, eh…¿como decirlo?-Nick buscaba y buscaba las palabras para describir lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante y lo que acababan de ver -necesitamos refuerzos…- terminó finalmente.

Una vez que los oficiales llegaron a la escena del crimen, Nick se retiró rápidamente junto a Judy, sin dejarla sola ni un momento.

"Esa asquerosa masa sanguinolenta ni siquiera parecía un cuerpo, no puedo sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza ¿cómo alguien podría hacer algo tan atroz?, debo encontrarlo, debo llevarlo ante la justicia …" los pensamientos de Judy fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su amigo ; -¿Judy?- le dijo el zorro mientras la sacudía levemente, la conejita abrió los ojos y se acabo de percatar que ya no se encontraban en la casa de la víctima, ahora se encontraban en el agradable parque de la ciudad, parpadeo unas cuantas veces y dirigió su mirada a Nick que la miraba preocupado, por su parte el zorro al darse cuenta que su compañera al fin había reaccionado esbozo una leve sonrisa.

Regresando a la escena del crimen los forenses ayudados de algunos oficiales recogieron el cuerpo. Después de un rato uno de los forenses encontró algo curioso entre los sucios dientes del occiso, una tarjeta que tenía algo escrito en ella: "El arma son ustedes".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas finales:

Este capítulo fue mucho más corto que el anterior debido a que no nos ha llegado nuestro suministro de marihu..cof, cof… cilantro que comemos antes de escribir; nuestras más sinceras disculpas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: :'v casi no tenemos lectores...jaja eso quiere decir que podemos poner lo que queramos …**

 **Advertencias: ¿están unidos a alguna asociación contra el maltrato animal?**

 **Disclaimer: ni la lenda Judy , ni el sensual Nick nos pertenecen :'v**

 **Se analizó la tarjeta en el laboratorio y se encontró una pequeña muestra de sangre que no pertenecía a la víctima. No se logró identificar la especie ; pero se estaba seguro de una cosa: la sangre en definitiva pertenecía a un depredador.**

 **El cuerpo estaba en tan mal estado que fue muy difícil determinar cuál fue el arma homicida, pero se descubrió que el desollamiento de la víctima fue casi perfecto, sólo necesitó de un solo corte. Se había tenido el cuidado de no dejar pelo o huellas que delataran algo más. Quien haya sido el autor de semejante acto era un genio, incluso se aseguró de hacer de la muerte del indefenso conejo algo largo y doloroso.**

 **Volviendo con nuestros queridos amigos...Nick y Judy seguían en el parque sentados en aquella banca, ninguno de los dos podía decir algo, bueno Judy ni siquiera tenía la intención de hablar; estaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos. Por otro lado Nick no encontraba qué decir para animar a su compañera, es decir, lo que vieron fue un golpe duro incluso a él le había costado ver una escena así no podía imaginarse lo que sintió Judy al ver esa cosa.**

 **El zorro estaba a punto de abrir el hocico pero Judy habló primero .**

 **-Debemos encontrarlo- dijo secamente.**

 **-¿eh? no creo que sea bueno que tu estes en el ca…- una vez más fue interrumpido**

 **-¡Estaré en el caso! ¡y voy a encontrarlo! por favor Nick, necesito tu ayuda…- la conejita miro a Nick con una mirada suplicante, en el fondo sabía que era todo lo que tenía que hacer para ganar el apoyo de Nick.**

 **-¡Maldición! ¡esta bien! ¡no sabes cuanto te odio, zanahorias!- respondió el zorro con cierta molestia y desgano .**

 **Judy sonrió levemente y se levantó de la banca, quedándose quieta por unos segundos para después mirar a Nick, este se levantó y le devolvió la sonrisa a su amiga.**

 **Los dos animales caminaban por las bellas calles de la gran Zootopia, sin decir nada, solo haciéndose compañía. Finalmente el zorro termino hablando:**

 **-No hay ninguna pena en renunciar…-dijo burlonamente recordando la aventura que los hizo volverse amigos.**

 **-Por segunda vez, si la hay - respondió Judy con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y luego continuó -deberíamos volver a la escena del cri..-**

 **-hey, alto zanahorias, es muy tarde y de seguro ya recogieron el cadáver, creí que eras una profesional en estas cosas- dijo Nick mirándola .**

 **-Nunca...me habían asignado un caso como este , ya sabes un …- Judy tragó saliva - un asesinato- dijo finalmente**

 **-Oh…- Nick en ese momento se sintió como un completo idiota, Judy por un momento se sintió mejor pero con su maldito comentario de seguro volvió a sentirse terrible, no sabía que decir, miraba en varias direcciones pero nada; ni una maldita idea de qué decir.**

 **-Creo que ya debería irme a casa, mañana será un largo día- comentó Judy antes de cambiar de rumbo.**

 **-Espera , te acompaño- dijo Nick para después seguir a su amiga y compañera.**

 **-No es necesario- respondió con la mirada baja**

 **-Lo es...zanahorias, yo en definitiva voy a protegerte .- afirmó el zorro con una gran sonrisa.**

 **Ellos llegaron finalmente al edificio donde vivía Judy, Nick la acompañó hasta llegar a su respectivo apartamento, él se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y ella simplemente asintió.**

 **Cerro la puerta tras ella, escuchó los pasos de Nick alejarse y cuando estuvo segura de que ya no estaba, ella simplemente se derrumbó; las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, sin poder detenerse, una tras otra. Se recargó en la pared y se deslizó hasta el piso para luego abrazar sus piernas, comenzó a sollozar y finalmente levantó un gran grito, sacando todo lo que sintió ese día, sacando la furia que contuvo desde que vio el cuerpo, liberando la tristeza de ver a uno de su especie en esas condiciones, y finalmente logró expulsar la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada. Siguió sollozando , tratando de evitar gritar, tratando de evitar ser oída, queria seguir asi por mucho más tiempo, quería seguir liberando todos esos sentimientos pero fue interrumpida.**

 **-¡HEY! tratamos de dormir ,vecinita - gritó uno de los alces que eran sus vecinos.**

 **-¡¿no escuchabas como estaba llorando?! de seguro tuvo un pésimo día- le respondió el otro**

 **-¡callate!-**

 **-¡tú cállate!-**

 **-¡no!¡tu callate!-**

 **Judy se limpió las lágrimas, se colocó su pijama y se arropó, la discusión de sus vecinos duró unos minutos y luego cesó, Judy tenía muchas ganas de seguir llorando; pero se mantuvo firme, no dejaría que la vieran derrumbada, no dejaría que vieran que la han lastimado porque eso fue lo que le enseñó el animal más importante para ella.**

 **Notas: hey… ¿tomatazos?**


End file.
